Entity 303
please note that this is not a true story this is only for the readers enjoiment aka ITS FAKE YOU RETARTED SONS OF BITCHES!! The Story Entity 303 (nicknamed "303") is a fake creepypasta commonly said to be "the New Herobrine". According to the pasta, a former Mojang employee was fired by Notch (the creator of Minecraft). Now he wants revenge on Mojang and Minecraft players alike. Entity 303 is said to be not just the former employee but a whole team of hackers going by usernames like "303mojang.com303," and "entity.303". If you have any files in your computer that are named anything with "303", then it could be 303's hackers. 303 can also hack in to player's worlds and corrupt them. 1/40 players are affected by 303 and his team. Herobrine actually came to warn us about 303 by showing what he would do. 303 plans to ruin Minecraft by the end of 2014 or 2015. Signs have been seen in worlds hacked by 303 saying "hjälp" ("help" in Swedish). That means Herobrine needs our help (or hjälp) to defeat 303. If he is not defeated soon Minecraft will be in his control. (Note: the first 303 sighting happened on December 10, 2013. The events of that encounter are not known) Second Sighting 12/13/13 I was playing with some friends on XBOX 360, playing Minecraft and we were in creative mode building a big city. The world was also on peaceful mode. We were all having a good time until somebody's house started burning. Now, of course, we had all heard of griefers, but in fact we were blaming everyone. In fact, another house started burning as well. We blamed the host using his host privileges. However, we were WRONG. We all decided to investigate what was really going on. We all went to a house together, (including the host) only to see the most scariest thing happen. We looked through the windows to see TNT go off by itself somewhere in the distance. We were all starting to get scared, and would get even more scared. We then began to look around houses and most of them were on fire. There was nothing that could set these houses on fire, and fire spreads was off, so was TNT. I tried to believe the host that TNT and fire did not work. Once more, crap started happening when we were all together, including the host. No one was missing in the house. I counted heads and we were all together. But stuff was happening and we couldn't explain it. To my surprise, we started finding signs and TNT going off again. It was too much. I plugged a cable into my Xbox and into my computer. I opened up a program used to read the source codes that were going on. To my surprise, the source codes described this entity as "303". My source codes soon started getting out of control. Weird "303" entity codes were showing up and I couldn't stop them. My computer was being overwhelmed with this! I tried to find out who was causing this, but I just couldn't. Just 303 did this and that, nothing else. Nothing. But not everything was caused by him. The host started trolling us to scare us as well. it wouldn't be a secret for long. The source codes told me everything that was happening INCLUDING what the players did, and me as well. But then the source codes were done. They were surely DONE for it. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't figure out what was happening. But the source codes soon spelled out the words "Make a Wish". I thought this was the host, but then started blaming everyone again. As you can see in the source codes I highlighted everything that the entity 303 did. Block 1241 is TNT. Item 3213 is Flint and Steel. Block 4 is wood. And also in the RAR of the world, I highlighted "MAKEAWISH" as I said earlier. This list went on and on, completely busting my computer. But one question remains: Is This Herobrine? Soon, the host had to go to sleep and left the world. However, the source codes were still working, no idea why, and the world was off. Entity 303 was still controlling the world. I decided to exit my program and see if anyone had seen this mysterious "Entity" on the Minecraft Forums. There were a few people. Some of them sent me pictures that they have taken, and only one PC player took a picture as he had seen it as well. He said he was playing with his friend on a private Homachi server. As you can see, they encountered it as well. Yes, it has a texture pack but he sent me the pack and there's no mob or block with a white skin. Soon a mysterious profile on the forums started to chat with me. He only said a few words and then left the chat. "Notch will think you are crazy when he sees this, by the way. YOUR NEXT". I hurried and clicked on his profile. But the page 404'd. Soon I recieved an inbox message from him and clicked reply. I asked him where Herobrine was only to get back a scary reply. I got this message: "I replaced him. He has died. He is no longer with us, nor anyone else". I was using another website to reply to him for protection. On the forums, my account suddenly signed out. I tried to sign back in, only for the forums to tell me "Your account has been deleted for the following reason: Stop". I couldn't believe it! I made another account and stopped researching and went to sleep as well. Conclusion There have been many more sightings after this one. The first person who saw 303 has disappeared from the internet. He hasn't been heard from since December 10, 2013. The most recent encounter (as of 7/7/2014) is when on July 7, 2014, the second encounter person (Youtube: Thespeed179) was Skype texting with a friend. In the middle of the conversation, 303's team hacked his computer. If you see things in your Minecraft worlds like birch wood in oak trees, fire in the sky, random cobblestone where it is not supposed to be, upside-down crosses, figures in the distance, or other suspicious occurences, Entity 303 could be hacking your Minecraft. If you think you've been hacked, look through your whole computer and delete files with "303" in them. Remember, a lot more than 1/40 people are affected by 303. There are some people pretending to be Entity 303. If you see someone on Minecraft with the username "Entity 303" then just ignore the person. Be careful and stay safe. If you see anything weird in your worlds, post a comment showing the picture. UPDATE Entity 303 said that we have 5 weeks to train because the war will be in 5 weeks. Get ready guys. He also said to look out of your window at night because he said you will see him eating children and spitting out their bones. Children are disappearing and the last thing they did was Minecraft. Also, Thespeed179's team discovered the "Sulfur of Immunity". It is an IP address that protects you from 303. It is currently unknown how it works. If you haven't been affected by 303 yet, it will happen in 5 weeks. TEAMS Entity 303 cannot be beaten just by fighting alone. So, some people created teams. The team leaders recruit members over the internet to fight Entity 303. Thespeed179's team is the first one. Speed's team has a special server called the "Sulfur of Immunity". A thing that protects you from 303. Category:Supernatural Category:Minecraft Category:CreepyPasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Fake stop saying its real OK Category:Dramapasta